gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Commission
This is the final mission of the "Revenge" ending of the storyline of Grand Theft Auto IV. After the wedding, Little Jacob is planning Niko's revenge on Jimmy Pegorino for Kate's death. Walkthrough Get to Jacob and Roman in a car in Koresh Square. Get inside. Jacob and Roman point to a mysterious car nearby; they're Jimmy Pegorino's men. Make a U-Turn. It looks like a U-Turn is impossible, but Jimmy's men will shoot the car's tires up a bit to make this U-Turn easier. Drive after Jimmy's goons. After a few minutes, the chase will finish in Northern Alderney near Leftwood. Be careful not to send the car into flames by then or you'll fail. The target vehicle drives to an abandoned casino, Pegorino's apparent hideout. A cutscene shows Niko's car sliding to the side and stopping. Niko, Jacob, and Roman get out, take out their weapons and gain cover behind the car. Niko tells Jacob to take Roman home and take care of him until Niko really needs their help. Jacob and Roman run away as fast as they can and leave Niko to clean up Pegorino. Get cover behind the trunk of the car and take out the men on the casino roof. After that, run closer to the casino and use one of the crates of salt as cover. Finish off as many goons as you can. Remember that grenades and a rocket launcher will help to get the last of them. Make sure there are no goons left standing, and then walk to the door at the front of the casino. Get cover on the right side of the door. Use an assault rifle to take out most of the men. If there are any goons hiding, use a rocket launcher to finish them off. Once most, if not, all of them are dead, run inside and get the first aid kit on the left wall if you need it. Kill the last of the men and go to the big hole at the back left of the casino. Pegorino will run up some stairs screaming, "You idiot! Don't think for a second that this was anyone's fault but your own!" Then he leaps out of the sky door. Chase him up the stairs and out onto the roof. Don't shoot Jimmy - he has infinite health at this point so you're wasting bullets. Focus only on killing the goons - some of them have a nice, bloody death. Slide down the stairs up ahead and gain immediate cover. Use a strong firearm to take out the last of the men protecting Pegorino. Take out a rocket launcher once Niko rounds the corner to take out the goon's car. Find Jimmy in a nearby boat and get on the motorcycle beside it. Stick to the coastline - don't lose Jimmy! It might be a bit hard to drive on the sand but don't worry about it. As you are chasing Jimmy, you might see Roman and Jacob's helicopter passing over Niko's head. Roman explains that he will chase and kill Jimmy but Niko says "Not without me you're not!" Accelerate and go off the ramp highlighted on the radar. A cutscene will show Niko's bike going off the jump. Niko ditches the bike and hangs onto the helicopter platform. Work your way onto the helicopter and Niko will take the steering. Fly at a medium altitude - don't fall into the lake! Little Jacob gets out a rocket launcher and sends Pegorino's boat up in flames. The injured Pegorino gets out his own rocket launcher and sends the helicopter on fire. Both the boat and the helicopter lose control and brutally crash at Happiness Island. There will be a few of Pegorino's goons on the island. Finish them off and you will automatically get a two-star wanted level. There is only one cop on the island - finish him off like you did with the goons. Approach Jimmy at the side of the Statue. Get any weapon and kill him like you would kill any person on the street. A cutscene will show. Niko explains to the dying Pegorino that the Old Families thought that Jimmy was "a fat fu***** joke." Niko turns around and laughs hysterically. Jimmy, with his last strength, raises his gun in hopes of killing Niko. But Bellic turns around and uses the last bullet on his AK to shoot Pegorino in the eyes, killing him for good. Congratulations, you have passed 'GTA IV in a bloody way (there is no other way...)! The credits roll and end with Niko saying "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for". If you're playing the PS3 version, you get a Trophy, You Won. If you're playing the Xbox 360 or PC you get an Achievement, 60GS You Won. Deaths * Jimmy Pegorino - the head of the Pegorino Crime Family and the man who killed Niko's girlfriend Kate at Roman's wedding * Pegorino's goons - they were meant to protect Pegorino but in this mission Niko ambushes them and kills their leader. * Random police officer - Niko gained a two star wanted level on Happiness Island for a firearm discharge; Niko killed him to avoid being shot. The police officer's death is optional, and depends solely on the player. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV